List of animatics
During the end credits scene of each episode, there is an animatic of a portion of the episode that was removed for time or changed. The following is a list of animatics for each episode. Season 1 The Greatest The song Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme. 'The Egg' Same as "The Greatest" (when paired or on the UK release). Wander demonstrates different hug methods (when broadcast alone). The Picnic Wander tries to get down the crater for an increasingly long time. While doing this, Peepers and Emperor Awesome are watching him besides Lord Hater. The Fugitives Wander watches as the ants fight over a peanut. While Sylvia watches, a Watchdog punches her tail, but Sylvia later punches him, and face palms. 'The Good Deed' Lord Hater's ship is blown up by the missile repeatedly from different angles. 'The Prisoner' Wander sings about everything visited on the ship while playing a guitar in Lord Hater's music room. As Peepers catches up to him, he quickly escapes. 'The Pet' Captain Tim sleeps next to Lord Hater bed while a music box plays in the background. At the end, he jumps at the camera and snarls. 'The Bad Guy' Wander stomps from the right side of the screen to the left, growling evilly, and Sylvia follows him from behind. 'The Troll' The troll tries to yank the giant lock off the door. 'The Box' Wander's hallucination of a recursive effect of himself holding the box while gasping "Wander?" is played in a loop with over 1000 Wanders appearing on the screen. 'The Hat' As the giant worm feels the jellyfish pie, it coughs and sputters. 'The Little Guy' Lord Hater is still sobbing over Westley's supposed "death", and Peepers comforts him saying they'll all miss him. Lord Hater reveals he was only crying because Wander and Sylvia escaped and doesn't know who Westley is, and continues bawling when the end logos come up. 'The Bounty' Montage of the tourists annoying Lord Hater on his ship. 'The Ball' Buster runs around having fun, eventually destroying a planet in the process. 'The Hero' A visualized version of The Tale of Brad Starlight is shown. 'The Birthday Boy' While Peepers whistles Your Happy Birthday Song, the monster has fun at Lord Hater's doom arena, eats the cake, and at the end, eats Lord Hater. Note: In the Polish version of the animatic, Peepers does not whistle Your Happy Birthday Song. 'The Nice Guy' A commercial for Thunder Blazz, featuring the full version of the song Thunder Blazz Jingle. 'The Time Bomb' Sylvia celebrates her and Wander's victory in many ways. 'The Tourist' On Planet Ziziks, Wander says "Can we go?" but Sylvia keeps saying no. 'The Day' Peepers gets trapped in the elevator. 'The Night' The song "Shake Your Deadly Venom Sac". 'The Lonely Planet' Wander and Janet inside the cottage, Janet opens up a door which has trees playing the banjo and a trumpet, music starts playing and Janet makes Wander dance. 'The Brainstorm' Lord Hater and Peepers as old men in a fishing village while Lord Hater's Theme is parodied as "Who is the universes loneliest evildoer". 'The Toddler' Sylvia trying different ways to get Huckleberry Knucklehead to move. 'The Fancy Party' When the evil sandwich orders his servants to destroy Hater and Wander, Hater picks up the unconscious Peepers as Wander rides off with Sylvia. The other party guests flee the evil sandwich and get into their vehicles. The Black Cube, the remaining guest, tries to start his car. 'The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!' Wander finds a teddy bear and decides to go on another epic quest, but when a little girl, the owner of the bear, shows up to claim it, he gives it to her and says, "Huh, they can't all be epic quests". 'The Void' It's complete nothingness, then a door opens, revealing Lord Hater and Peepers behind it, Lord Hater can be heard saying "Whoa!" when the logo pops up. 'The Party Animal' Wander and Sylvia clean up the town. 'The Gift 2: The Giftening' Lord Hater crazily trying to escape from Wander and Sylvia. Note: In the English version, the credits are mute, however in the Spanish version, the credits are heard. [[The Date|'The Date']] Resuming from where the final scene left off, Hater does a photo comparison between Sylvia and her Linguini von Breadstick disguise. Still, he can't tell the difference. 'The Buddies' Commander Peepers, discouraged that Hater is "best buddies" with Wander instead of him, cries himself to sleep in his bedroom. He begins to angrily trash, and then sadly fix, everything that reminds him of Hater in his room. [[The Liar|'The Liar']] Sylvia tries to sip her drink, but the mother bird keeps zapping her. [[The Stray|'The Stray']] Lord Hater is close to dumping Little Bits in an oil vat but she manages to hypnotize him out of doing it. [[The Big Job|'The Big Job']] Lord Hater, dressed in his swim trunks, dances up to his hot tub. When he steps in, the water freezes and he struggles to get out. He screams "NOOOOO!" during the logo. [[The Helper|'The Helper']] While we see Hater's ship soaring, we hear Hater and the Watchdogs eating lunch from inside the ship. [[The Funk|'The Funk']] The Watchdogs sit anxiously outside Lord Hater's bedroom while Hater and Peepers re-think their lives. [[The Enemies|'The Enemies']] Lord Hater and Sir Brad Starlight are immaturely slapping each other. At one point, Lord Hater accidentally hurts Brad and asks if he is okay, only to anger Brad and make the fight continue. [[The Rider|'The Rider']] A repeat of the final shot of the episode, which pulls out to show it being watched on a screen by Lord Dominator, who laughs maniacally. This scene is a cliffhanger and resumes in the season 2 opener. 'The Gift' Lord Hater is trapped in a pile of ornament aliens. Note: This animatic is shown with "The Gift 2: The Giftening" when viewed on demand. Season 2 'The Greater Hater' Three Watchdogs are seen playing cards with one of them realizing that he has been calling Lord Hater the wrong name. 'The Big Day' Lord Hater plays with the Wander figurine from his cake. 'The Breakfast' Sylvia and Commander Peepers are shown having a similar dream while sleeping. 'The Fremergency Fronfract' Lord Hater plays an arcade game with Wander. 'The Boy Wander' Dr. Screwball Jones sits at his desk and thinks of puns. 'The Wanders' The three dancing Wanders are shown dancing to the same ditty played in the episode. 'The Axe' Lord Hater acts as if he were a robot in the same manner as he did earlier in the episode. When Hater "shuts down", Peepers proceeds to "oil" him. 'The Loose Screw' Stella Starbella finds a nickel and accidentally drops it. The nickel starts to spin when it hits the floor. Wander proceeds to pick it up, but Stella tells him to stop, saying it's bad luck to stop a spinning nickel. As the nickel continues to spin, the King of Sherblorg 7 calls again, still waiting for help to arrive. He also asks if the socket wrench has been found and states that ironically, he has one. 'The It' Peepers explaining his invasion plan to the Watchdogs. 'The Cool Guy' Barry the Watchdog is shown playing with action figures. 'The Catastrophe' The turtle from the viral video at the end of the episode continues to eat pancakes. 'The Rager' Commander Peepers dreams that he is a unicorn. 'The Good Bad Guy' Lord Hater talks to Major Threat in a similar manner to Wander. 'The Battle Royale' Still smitten over Lord Dominator, Lord Hater continues daydreaming about her, much to Peepers' chagrin. 'The Matchmaker' Lord Hater and Commander Peepers are in the garbage compactor. Hater desperately rummages through the trash to find his letter to Dominator. He finds an earlier draft of the letter, which he promptly and angrily crumples and discards. Suddenly, the walls start closing in, prompting Hater to exclaim, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" just before a crushing sound is heard during the closing logos. 'The New Toy' Peepers makes Lord Hater thaw the Skullship with a hairdryer. 'The Black Cube' The Black Cube cleans up his apartment and gets ready for a date with his new girlfriend, Tracy, who is heard leaving a message on the answering machine. 'The Eye on the Skull Ship' A Watchdog prepares to punch a punching bag with Sylvia on it, only for the punching bag to crush him repeatedly. 'The Secret Planet' The family of tourists snap photos of Wander. 'The Bad Hatter' Wander trying on hats. 'The Hole...Lotta Nuthin'' Lord Hater's detached arm is shown with its finger still in the black hole while the wind blows. 'The Show Stopper' A memoriam of all of the Watchdogs injured throughout the episode. 'The Cartoon' A parody of the He-Man Sings meme with the cartoon Lord Hater. 'The Bot' Waves wash away the sand drawing of Wander and Beep Boop (Bot 13) that the latter made earlier in the episode. 'The Family Reunion' A preview of "The Real Zbornaks of Zborvek" plays on the TV screen. 'The Rival' Jerry, still hiding in the closet, is discovered by Lord Dominator. Jerry attempts to escape, only to crash into another wall. Dominator walks away saying "What is wrong with these guys?" 'My Fair Hatey' Lord Dominator hums You're the Greatest while cleaning, complaining about its catchiness soon afterwards. 'The Legend' While walking through space, Sylvia comments on the children's stories and wonders where Wander actually came from. Just before Wander tells her about himself, the end logos and a long beeping noise cut him off. 'The Bad Neighbors' Hater shooting at Awesome's leaves in the air. 'The Party Poopers' As Wander and Sylvia leave the party, the latter apologizes for wasting time with the High Gnees, when they could have been "enjoying nature's booty". This causes Wander to laugh once more as Sylvia states that she meant to say "beauty" during the end logos. 'The Waste of Time' Wander watches his past self attempt scoot down the hill during the events of "The Picnic". 'The Hot Shot' Sometime after the events of the episode, Brad has apparently married the leech lady. She gives him a wedding anniversary present, after which they kiss, much to the disgust of their children.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04pwu4marKE 'The Night Out' Wander continues to help the slugs cross the street while vehicles honk impatiently. 'The Search for Captain Tim' Hater calls for Captain Tim while holding the squeepy-beepy, but instead Tim the Watchdog, behaving like a dog, attacks him, bites on the squeepy-beepy, and shakes it violently. 'The Heebie Jeebies' A clip of the Phantom Mimes is shown as the gramophone-type music is heard. 'The Sick Day' Wander is in the orbble sneezing around. 'The Sky Guy' The Bitties' planet continues floating around the galaxy while the Bitties are fascinated by their surroundings. A figure that somewhat resembles Wander then enters and plays the theremin. 'The Robomechabotatron' The Robomechabotasquad show up to summon Robomechabotatron, only to find its detached head, which explodes. 'The Flower' Dominator continues sneezing as she orders the Dom-bots to apprehend Wander and Sylvia. She is then given a handkerchief, with which she blows her nose during the end logos. 'The End of the Galaxy' Lord Dominator wanders the regrowing galaxy with the fruit she took from Wander, attempting to peel it. She storms away after the fruit sprays her in the face, grumbling "they'll get what's coming to them". The camera then pans down to reveal a small U.S. space pod that crash-landed on a nearby planet as a flash of lightning shoots out and monkey screeching is heard, foreshadowing the currently cancelled third season. Video gallery File:Wander Over Yonder - End Credits "The Egg" end credits The Picnic - Storyboards The Fugitives - Storyboards The Good Deed - Storyboards The Prisoner - Storyboards The Pet - Storyboards The Troll Storyboards The Box Storyboards The Hat Storyboards Wander Over Yonder - The Ball (End Credits) Wander Over Yonder - The Bounty (End Credits) *INCOMPLETE* Wander Over Yonder - The Hero credits animatic Wander Over Yonder - The Birthday Boy (End Credits) Thunder Blazz! Wander Over Yonder - The Time Bomb credits animatic Wander Over Yonder - 1x11b tag The Tourist Wander Over Yonder- The Day & The Night Animatic Wander Over Yonder - 1x14b The Toddler tag Wander Over Yonder The Fancy Party Animatic "The Lonely Planet" end credits The Void Animatic "The Party Animal" end credits "The Birthday Boy" end credits Wander Over Yonder - The Gift 2 The Giftening credits WITH AUDIO The Date Animatic Wander Over Yonder The Buddies Animatic “The Liar; The Stray” End Credits Via Craig McCracken Wander Over Yonder "The Helper" Animatic The Enemies Animatic Wander Over Yonder- "The Rider" Animatic Wander Over Yonder- "The Gift" Animatic Wander Over Yonder - The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty credits Category:Lists